tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Trains
Trains appear commonly in the adventures, Thomas the Tank Engine appearing the most. Trains on the Island of Sodor A majority of the adventures takes place on the Island of Sodor. Engines on the Ffarquhar Branch Line (Thomas's Branchline) are the most familiar with the kids. Steam Engines *Thomas - LB&SC Class E2 *Lady *Percy - GWR Hybrid Class SS *Hiro - JNR Class D51 *Spencer - LNER Class A4 *James - L&YR Class 28 *Rosie - USATC Class S100 *Duck - GWR Class 57xx (His real name is Montague but everyone, including himself, prefers 'Duck'.) *Toby - LNER Class J70 Diesel Engines *Diesel 10 - BR Class 42 *Evil Diesel - BR Class 08 *Daisy - BR Class 101 *Mavis - BR Class 04 *Salty - BR Class 07 Passenger Stock *Annie - MR Suburban Coach *Clarabel - MR Suburban Brake *Henrietta - GER W&UR Coach No. 7 *Victoria - NLR 2nd Class Coach *Elsie - GER Luggage Van Goods Stock *Troublesome Trucks Trains in Piney Vale Piney Vale is a little valley community and home to Little Engine, aka the Little Engine That Could. Steam Engines *Little Engine - SPL C.P. Huntington Class *Nightmare Train - PRR Class K4 Hybrid *New Engine - ICR Rogers Ten-Wheeler *Strong Engine - N&W Class M7 *Shiny Engine - UP GE Steam Turbine Diesel Engines *Freight Train - EMD Class GP35 Goods Stock *Caboose - B&O Bobber Caboose Trains in Starlight Express The name of the railway is unknown, but it's list of motive power and rolling stock is infamous from the musical 'Starlight Express'. Steam Engines *Rusty - USATC Class S100 *Greaseball - Amtrak FP40H Steam Hybrid (Was originally a diesel but converted to steam after an accident) Electric Engines *Electra National Engines *Bobo - SNCF Class TGV 001 *Espresso - FS Class ETR D445 *Weltschaft - DB Class ICE 602 *Turnov - TSR Class Rossija TEP80 *Hashimoto Nintendo - JNR Class Bullet Train Series 0 Passenger Stock *Pearl - PRR Harriman Observation *Buffy - LNER Buffet Car *Dinah - Amfleet Full-Dinette Dining Car *Ashley - CPRR Smoking Car *Duvay - LNER Sleeping Car *2nd Class Sleeper - BR 2nd Class Sleeper *3rd Class Sleeper - LMS 3rd Class Sleeper Goods Stock *Rocky 1, 2, 3 & 4 - RIL Box cars *Hip Hopper 1, 2 & 3 *Flat-Top - GWR Brick Truck *Dustin - BR Coke Hopper *C.B. - N&W Bobber Caboose Component Stock *Krupp *Wrench *Joule *Volta *Purse Police Stock *Traxes *Race Marshalls Trains on the Indian Valley Railway Unlike the above listed these trains don't communicate with each others as they don't have any faces. However they do make various appearances. *The Rainbow Sun *The Leaping Log Rambler Green Meadow Railway There are two versions of this railway company. One is a privately-owned firm serving the school. So far this has only appeared in Sophia and the Vampires. Diesel Engines #223 - EMD Class GP35 #777 - EMD Class GP9 The other version consists of the kids who with magic costumes turn into trains. Note: those marked with * are exchanges but are honorary members of the company. Steam Engines *Armand - USA/UK Class S160 *Willa - Bulgarian Class 15 *Max - Italian Class 981 *Leah* - French Class 3-231 G 558 Diesel Engines *Danielle (Originally) - Russian Class TEM2 *Paul* - Austrian Class 5022 Electric Engines *Danielle (Currently) - Russian Class ChS7 *Sophia - UK Class 395 *Thea (Originally) - New Zealand Class E0 *Yaniv - Japanese Class 500 *Taylor - Italian Class 470 *Julian - Japanese Class 800 *Shaquille* - (He has a Tunisian Electric train design, I forget which class though) Maglev Engines Electro Maglevs *Hannah (Originally) - (Again I forget the class, what I can say is that her design is from Bangladesh) Solar Maglevs *Thea (Currently) - Class ECO4 representing Guam *Hannah (Currently) - Class ECO4 representing Bangladesh *Rachael - Class ECO4 * Eli - Class ECO4 representing Jamaca * Dakota - Class ECO4 representing Portugal Solar Engine *Sabine - Class LLC representing Singapore Hi-Railer *Evan - Bugatti Veyron representing Swaziland Passenger Stock *Katherine - South African Guard's Van Caboose representing Madagascar *Alisa - Mediterainian Cafe Car *Olenka (Originally) - French Smoking Car *Gabriel - Canadian Dining Car *Maud* - French Dining Car *Pedro* - South Korean Dining Car Goods Stock *Rose Tui - South African Gondola *Alana - UK Horse Van representing Norway *Lukas - USA Grain Hopper Army Stock *Olenka (Currently) - French Armaments Truck Vampiric Trains For a brief moment Raven altered the space/time continuum causing trains to become vampiric. Here are the poor victims listed. Steam Engines *Willa *Sabine - Singaporese Class 55 *Dakota - Portugal Class E1 *Leah *Percy *James *Lady Diesel Engines *Danielle *Evil Diesel *Diesel 10 Electric Engines *Sophia *Thea Wind Propulsion *Eli - Hovertrain representing Jamaca Passenger Stock *Olenka *Maud Goods Stock *Rose Tui *Alana Gallery North Western Railway Engine Basis E2.jpg|Thomas's engine basis - LB&SC Class E2 SS.jpg|Percy's engine basis - GWR Class SS D51.jpg|Hiro's engine basis - JNR Class D51 A4.jpg|Spencer's engine basis - LNER Class A4 28.jpg|James' engine basis - L&YR Class 28 S100.jpg|Rosie's engine basis - USATC Class S100 57xx.jpg|Duck's engine basis - GWR Class 57xx J70.jpg|Toby's engine basis - LNER Class J70 42.jpg|Diesel 10's engine basis - BR Class 42 08.jpg|Evil Diesel's basis - BR Class 08 101.jpg|Daisy's engine basis - BR Class 101 04.jpg|Mavis's engine basis - BR Class 04 07.jpg|Salty's engine basis - BR Class 07 North Western Railway Rolling Stock Basis MR coach.jpg|Annie's car basis - MR Suburban Coach MR brake.jpg|Clarabel's car basis - MR Suburban Brake W&U coach.jpg|Henrietta's car basis - GER W&UR Coach No. 7 NLR 2nd Class coach.jpg|Victoria's car basis - NLR 2nd Class Coach GER luggage van.jpg|Elsie's car basis - GER Luggage Van Green Meadow Railway Engine Basis AP engines.jpg|Armand's engine basis - the USATC Class S160. On the left is one of the engines of this class exported to the UK, on the right is one that remained in the USA. (Note the difference) WF Engine.jpg|Willa's engine basis - the BDZ Class 15. DB engine 1.jpg|Danielle's original engine basis - the Russian TEM2. This diesel locomotive was Danielle's first engine before she tired of it and converted. DB engine 2.jpg|Danielle's current engine basis - the Russian Class ChS7. After losing her temper with Taylor's electric shocks and Thomas's constant distrust of her, Danielle converted to this electric engine to withstand the electricity and the unease. SS engine.jpg|Sophia's engine basis - the BR Class 395. TD engine.jpg|Thea's original engine basis - NZR Class E0. This electric locomotive was Thea's first engine until Armand convinced her to convert. Maglev.jpg|The ECO4 Solar Maglev engine. Several kids have this class for their engine basis. Originally only Dakota and Eli had this basis but after several violating attacks from Electra, Thea and Hannah converted to this class. Soon afterwards Rachael joined in as this engine class. EM vampire train.jpg|Eli's vampiric engine basis - the Hovertrain class 180. Three of the kids used solar energy in their train forms, Eli being one of them. Therefore, they had to become different kinds of engines. DBG vampire engine.jpg|Dakota's vampiric engine basis - the Portugal Class E1. SB engine.jpg|Sabine's engine basis - The Solar Engine Class LLC. SB vampire engine.jpg|Sabine's vampire engine basis - the Singapore Class 55. HKV engine.jpg|Hannah's original engine form - A Bangladesh Maglev. Hannah used this form until she converted after discovering that Electra took advantage of her electro-magnets to take control of her. LB engine.jpg|Leah's engine basis - the SNCF Class 3-231 G 558 YE engine.jpg|Yaniv's engine basis - the JNR Class 500. TM engine.jpg|Taylor's engine basis - The FS Class 470. ES engine.jpg|Evan's engine basis - the Bugatti Veyron supercar. Evan had his form fitted with hi-railer wheels so that he can run on the railway track. However most of the railways the kids go to have several bends so Evan is often the victim of derailing when traveling at high speeds, sometimes with dangerous consequences. MC basis.jpg|Max's engine basis - the Italian class 981. Green Meadow Railway Rolling Stock basis RTG hopper.jpg|Rose Tui's car basis - South African Wooden Hopper KN caboose.jpg|Katherine's car basis - a South African Passenger Caboose/Guard's van. AK cafe.jpg|Alisa's car basis - Mediterranean Coach AR horse van.jpg|Alana's car basis - BR horse van. OC car 1.jpg|Olenka's original car basis - A French smoking car OC car 2.jpg|Olenka's current car basis - a French railway gun. Armand requested Olenka to change because he was worried about her health as a smoking car. Thus she became an armaments truck. MB car.jpg|Maud's car basis - a French Dining Car GVP car.jpg|Gabriel's car basis - a Canadian Dining Car LC hopper.gif|Lukas's car basis - a USA covered hopper car. Pedro car.jpg|Pedro's car basis - A South Korean Dining car. Category:Trains Category:Characters